The first time Elphaba had FUN
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: At the party. Caution: Serious Galinda, loving Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, Avaric, and a DRUNK Elphaba. Contains Gilyero, Bessa, and a hint of Fiyeraba. Gonna make some changes here a bit soon
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: At the party...Caution! Serious Galinda, a loving Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, Avaric, and a DRUNK Elphaba. Contains Gilyero, Bessa, and a hint of Fiyeraba.  
I don't own** anything...

Elphaba sat on her bed reading her favorite tragic novel. It's a Friday night, and everyone were invited to a big party which is every Friday night at the Ozdust ballroom.

Galinda came out of the bathroom in her pretty pink sparkly dress with her curls dangling like they're dancing with her beautiful earrings. She saw Elphaba reading and thought it would be best to take her to the party.

Galinda sits by her and watches her read.

Elphaba looks up from her book and sees Galinda looking up to her eyes, "What?"

"Wanna come to the party?" Galinda bounced on the bed.

"Galinda stop bouncing", Elphaba shouted as Galinda stopped, "and I don't want to."

"Awwwwww Elphie! Everyone will be there! Nessa, Fiyero, and Boq. And there will be food."

"No", Elphaba said and returned to her book.

"Please", Galinda begs.

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"...Please"

"Ugh! If I say yes, will you please stop begging", Elphaba sighed.

"Ok!" Galinda jumped off the bed and went to her closet that had pink all over it. She opened the door and looks for a dress for Elphaba. 5 minutes later, she found a blue sparkly strapless dress. "OOOOOOOOOOH", Galinda squealed and takes the dress of the hanger and brings it to Elphaba.

"Do I have to wear that?"

"Yep", Galinda gives it to her. Elphaba sighed and went to the bathroom to change while Galinda fixes her hair...again.

Minutes later, Elphaba came out in a dress and a sparkly blue butterfly pin in her hair.

Galinda looked away from the mirror and gasped. "OZ! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! C'mon! Let's go!" She pulled Elphaba out the door.

TBC

**AU: Review if you want me to continue. If you don't want me to, fine, this is the first story I'm writing on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if I want to continue this. But if you want me to, I'll go ahead.**

As soon as Elphaba and Galinda neared at the Ozdust ballroom, they could hear music blasting, and they see all students wearing ball gowns, dresses, and tuxedos.

They through the door into the ballroom with pink and blue lights flashing everywhere, with students dancing, drinking and chattering to each other about stuff, and the buffet across the table along with a beautiful bright emerald green Jell-O that was shaped in an emerald city.

There is also punch.

"Okay, Elphie! I'm going to find Fiyero," Galinda said as she takes Elphaba to a chair and sat down. "Enjoy yourself and go get some punch! Okay?"

Elphaba nodded as Galinda left. She looked at the punch that's in front of her.

It sure looks yummy…

Elphaba thought, as she looked in the glass full of red liquid with some lemon, melons and pears. _Oh my…_She thought…_ That's a lot of fruit. _She sipped it.

"Mmmmmm", Elphaba said as she drank the whole thing. Now she wanted some more. So she went to the punch bowl.

Meanwhile, Galinda found Fiyero outside the dance floor watching the students dance to the waltz.

"Finally! I thought you wouldn't make it." Fiyero hugged Galinda..

"Sorry I'm late, I have to get Elphaba ready too."

"Wait. Elphaba is here?" Fiyero looked surprised. "She hates parties."

"I got my way for once." Galinda held out her hand. "Want to dance?"

"Let's dance!" Fiyero took Galinda to the dance floor and begins dancing.

Fiyero walked around swaying arms, and then stopped for a moment when he saw Elphaba stumbling and smiling dreamily.

Yes. You guessed it. Elphaba Thropp third descending is indeed drunk.

"Uh…Galinda," Fiyero shouted over loud music.

Galinda stopped dancing. "What? Are you tired from dancing?"

"No…But you might want to check the beautiful roommate of yours."

"Why? Elphaba is enjoying herself!"

"But she looks weird…"

Galinda looked and saw Elphaba grabbing a glass of punch and then downed it… And belched.

It embarrassed Galinda. She walked up to her and said, "Elphie? Are you alright?"

"I feel GREAT! BEST PUNCH EVER," Elphaba slurred, "Yummy (hic)"

"How many glasses?"

"I thought 100, but (hic) I had 20…"

Galinda's eyes went wide, "ELPHIE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND? YOU'RE DRUNK!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Noooooooo."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"What in unnamed god's name is going on?" Avaric interrupted their little conversation. "Elphie's drunk." Galinda yelled.

Elphaba walked away downing another glass of punch and belched loudly.

Now Galinda's cheeks were red. "This is not the Elphie I know."

Avaric said, "She's just trying to be the life of the party. Did you know the punch was good? It tastes beautiful, even though I say so myself."

"Wait. You made the punch?"

"Yes. Why?"

Galinda slapped Avaric.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND DRUNK. AND NOW SHE CAN'T STOP DRINKING AND BEING UNMANNERED!"

Avaric walked away as Galinda finished.

"Hmmh", Galinda stomped and walks around looking for Fiyero. But then she stopped and looked toward Elphie who's sitting on the garbage can downing another glass, and puts it on the tray where the 20 other glass were empty.

"Elphie! Stop drinking!"

"CAN'T HELP IT MIZZ GALINDA! I FEEL GREAT! THE MOST COMFIEST SEAT IN THE HOUSE! (Burp)"

"Excuse you," Then Galinda heard the sound of dripping water coming from the garbage can Elphaba is sitting on.

"Elphie? What was that?"

"WHAT WAS WHAT? GET OUT OF MY STALL," Elphaba shouted in a southern accent.

Suddenly, the noise, and Elphaba saying "stall", Galinda realized what Elphaba was doing.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Elphie! ARE YOU….TINKLING?"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY STALL!"

Then Elphaba drank another glass and belched loudly, and then sighed "ahhhhhh."

Galinda felt disgusted, and she's going to kill Avaric once she finds him again…

**I'll get my zombie story up, I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! CONTINUING SLEEPWALK AND DECIDEING TO DO LURLINEMAS EARLY BY MAKING A STORY CALLED THE 25 DAYS OF SPENDING LURLINEMAS TOGETHER. I PROMISE TO DO THE BABY STORY SOON AS THIS IS FINISHED. BUT ACTUALLY, IT'S GETTING KINDA HARD WORKING WITH THE BABIES IN THE OTHER STORY.  
Anyways…Not sure you'll like some of this.**

But Galinda found Fiyero.

"Fiyero! Elphie is drunk, she can't stop drinking, and tinkling in the garbage can," she cried.

"Oh my," Fiyero said.

Nessarose wheeled over to them looking worried. "Who's drunk?"

"You're beloved sister," Galinda said sarcastically.

Nessa's eyes widened. "She's drunk?"

"Yup! Now she won't stop drinking. Thanks to Avaric," Galinda muttered under her breath.

Nessa was a little embarrassed, her sister. Her own sister is hammered.

Boq came over to Galinda looking worried, "Thanks to Avaric for what?"

All 3 looked at each other and said in unison, "don't want to talk about it."

Then suddenly they heard screaming coming from the front entrance of the ballroom. Everyone looked in confusion and crowded the scene. Fiyero and Galinda came through the crowed and then they're eyes widened.

A raccoon, in the arms of the green girl. Elphaba stood there smiling, "I GOT A CAT!" She held it up and everyone screamed.

Galinda came to Elphie, "ELPHIE! WHAT HAPPENED! WHY IS THAT THING IN YOU'RE ARMS?"

2 minutes ago…

Elphaba stumbled off the "toilet" and walked dreamily outside the ballroom, downed another glass of punch, then burped. As soon as she's on the pavement, she squatted down like a dog to pee.

When she was done with her "business", she found a raccoon crawling before her. "HEY STRIPES," she shouted sounding hammered, "HI KITTY! NAME'S 'PHABA!"

The raccoon hissed as she came closer.

Now….

"NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!" Elphaba shouted.

"Elphie. Put that thing down." Galinda instructed.

Elphaba sighed and puts it down on the ground. "Pfff ine! 'Appy now?!"

Galinda nodded, "Why don't you just sit and chill for a while?"

Elphaba walks away, downing another glass.

"I guess not." Galinda walked to Nessa and asked her, "Does your father know?"

"No. He never knew. I was drunk once, but who cares. No one knew. Not even Elphaba." Nessa reached her arms to get the punch. "Also, he never knew that Elphaba has ever got drunk." Then she wheeled away.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Avaric!" Galinda walked to find him talking with the DJ. Without thinking, she punched him. In the face.

"OW! YOU JERK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR EVERYTHING!" She kicked him and walked away.

"No wonder I'm gay," Avaric mumbled.

Galinda started looking for Fiyero. She lost him again. Then she found Nessa flirting with Boq. "Where's Fiyero?" She asked them. "I'm looking everywhere for him."

Nessa said, "Oh. He just walked into the bathroom. But then we realized he walked into the girl's bathroom."

Galinda is stunned. "The what?" But Nessa didn't pay attention. She started making out with Boq.

"You two dating?" Galinda asked.

"HELL YAH!" Boq starts kissing Nessa.

Galinda walked away to find Fiyero and leave the beautifully tragic couple alone. By the time she went to the girls bathroom. She opened the door to find a tuxedo on the floor, with a loose tie on top of the pile along with Elphie's dress.

_Wait…Elphie's dress, _Galinda thought as she heard drunk giggles coming from a bathroom stall. She went to the stall, opened the door and then yelled with rage "WHAT IN OZ'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

**Maybe I should write another chap in sleepwalk. Because I felt like it. I'm cliffhanging this due to the fact that it's gone far enough for now. **


End file.
